


Burning with Love

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Series: ~~ Valentine's Day Collection of 2021! ~~ [5]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Big Brothers, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, First Valentine's Day together, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Humor, M/M, Minor Angst, Relationship Advice, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: Understanding love is hard enough, but a burning soul won't stop until it's expressed all of the love that lights it.
Relationships: Burning Rescue Members & Galo Thymos, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: ~~ Valentine's Day Collection of 2021! ~~ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Burning with Love

**Author's Note:**

> And here is my last Valentine's Day fic! Thank you for reading!

“WHAT?!”

The yelling vibrates throughout the street, the source easily identified by his blue mohawk the other pedestrians turn to see after the loud question.

“What?” Lio says in confusion and slight annoyance at his partner’s exclamation.

“How could you say Valentine’s Day is dumb?!” Galo clarifies, vibrating up and down with disbelief. “Everything is bright and happy and lovey-dovey! We all get caught up in the spirit of-”

“-marketing,” Lio cuts him off bluntly. “This holiday is nothing more than consumerism perverting the desire for romantic love and preying on a heightened sense of vulnerability provided by a fixed date to influence the masses into believing that by not being in a committed relationship by then that they are doomed and therefore will be more willing to blow money on superficial needs and gifts to feel as though they are not failures in love.”

“…Wow.” Galo says in astonishment. “Does it just…is your burning soul just fueled by sourpussness and anti-authoritarianism? You’re just so bitter about _everything_!”

“Well, is yours fueled by naïvete and overly heightened expectations?!” Lio throws back at him, knocking their foreheads together, the two sharing a glare.

“I have reasonable expectations, you’re just too scared to dream big, which is understandable considering what’s happened to you all throughout your life! You’re doing your best!”

“THANK YOU! I APPRECIATE YOUR ACKNOWLEDGEMENT!”

“I LOVE YOU!”

“I LOVE YOU TOO!”

“I’M GLAD!”

“KISS ME!”

“OKAY!”

Watching the scene unfold, the crowd observes the argument between the two dissolve into smooching.

Eh. Promepolis has seen weirder from those two.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Do you really not like Valentine’s Day, Lio?” Galo asks later that night as they lay in bed.

“Are you still thinking about that?” Lio pipes up from where he lays on Galo’s chest.

“Well, yeah!” Looking incredulously at the smaller, he continues. “It’s literally a day about loving people! Which affects me, because, you know, I love you!”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Lio flicks Galo’s forehead before saying, “It’s not that I dislike the concept, I just can’t stand commercialism, you know that.”

“Yeah, but- it doesn’t have to be about that!” Galo pleads. “We could do something special without all that other stuff! You know, _‘Lio de Galon’_ style!”

“Putting our names in front of something doesn’t make it special.”

Gasping, Galo demands, “You take that back!”

Flicking Galo’s nose with a smirk, Lio playfully teases, “Make me.”

“Grrr!” Galo lunges at Lio, tackling them to the bed before Lio rolls them over. Galo then flips Lio onto his back but lowers his defense in cockiness, leaving him open to a chokehold. “GAAHHH!”

“Had enough?” Lio taunts.

“I…I…”

“Yes, Galo Thymos?”

“WILL NEVER SURRENDER!” Galo declares, tickling Lio’s pits, making the other collapse into a fit of giggles where he pins him, still tickling.

“Ga-hehe-Gal-Galo staaaahhhaaaahaa!”

“Why, Lio Fotia, are you begging?”

“N-No!”

“Oh?”

“I-I’m gonahahhaa!”

“What? You’re gonna what?”

“Galo!”

Deciding it’s enough, Galo pulls his hands up while Lio sits up and tries to get his breathing under control, wiping tears off his face.

“I was this close to pissing on your sheets,” Lio tells him in a shaky version of his normal unfazed behavior, leaving a small gap of space between his finger. “In fact, I’m tempted to do so out of spite.”

Galo chops him at that. “Do it, and you’re washing ‘em!”

Chuckling, Lio sobers himself and strokes Galo’s cheek. “If it’s truly that important, I don’t mind celebrating with you. I just don’t see a point.”

“Why?” Galo asks with expectant eyes.

“Because you make me feel loved every day; why do I need one special day when you make every day feel special?”

Face erupting red, Galo squeals and rolls onto his side before whining, “Lio! Why do you keep saying cool lines like that so suddenly?! It’s not fair!”

“Oh?" Lio says with amusement. “Then are you jealous? Or would you like me to stop?”

“No!” Galo sits up. “It’s not- I mean-!”

Cutting him off with a kiss, Lio smiles gently and lays his head on Galo’s shoulder.

“Just being like this is perfect for me.”

Smiling down at him, Galo agrees, “Yeah. Me too.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“…So that’s what happened last week!” Galo finishes, placing his hands on his hips with a broad smile.

“…Okay,” Remi eventually says. “So, why are you telling us this?”

“Because!” Galo addresses the entirety of Burning Rescue. “I needed to explain why I need you guys’ help for Lio’s Valentine’s Day surprise!” Pulling a projector into their collective field of vision, he boots up a PowerPoint.

“So,” Aina begins, “Let me get this straight: You want us to help you plan a surprise-”

“Already planned!”

“-for Lio, who you just informed us, thinks all the big flashy stuff on Valentine’s Day is dumb.”

“Yes!”

“Galo?”

“Yes?”

_BAM!_

Landing her fist on his head and making him sink to the ground, Aina demands, “Just how thick in the head are you?!”

“Ow!”

“If someone says they don’t like something,” Varys agrees, “Then that usually means they don’t like something! Even Lucia knows that!”

“Hey!” The woman complains before mulling it over in her head. “That’s fair.”

“Vinny!” The rat squeals from her head.

“Vinny what are you doing here?!” Galo yells as he shoots back up straight. “You weren’t invited to this meeting! _Gasp!_ You’re here to steal my idea and use it as your own so you can take Lio away from me! Don’t give me that look! We both know you’re getting desperate! Probably because you spent all of January eating Valentine’s Day chocolates instead of planning!”

“Vinny!” He yells in surprise, his plan discovered.

“I knew it!”

“Vinny!” Remi scolds. “I don’t know how many times we’ve told you or how many times we need to tell you, but Lio is a human and you are a rat! You CANNOT be in a relationship!”

“Vinny!”

“Guys!” Galo calls out. “Focus! I need to explain my plan on romancing Lio!”

“Galo,” the Captain interrupts. “Mind if I say something?”

“With all due respect sir, you are the last person I want help from when it comes to love!”

“…Excuse me?” Ignis asks, the other members feeling their blood go cold at his tone. “And why is that?”

“I think you can ask your collection of discarded wedding rings why.” Galo says flatly.

_BAM!_

“I think Lio’s a bad influence on you,” Ignis says to the floored Galo. “You’ve been getting pretty cheeky lately.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Anyway,” Varys says as he turns the Captain away. “If Lio said he didn’t want anything big and flashy, shouldn’t you respect that?”

“Yeah,” Lucia agrees. “It’s Lio. If you got him half a box of chocolates you yoinked off the bus, he’d probably start crying and kissing your feet.”

“I’d say that’s rude to say,” Aina adds. “But it’s Lio.”

“Exactly!” Galo yells as he gets to his feet. “That’s why I have to do something special! Lio hasn’t had enough wonderful things in life, I need to do something!”

“Awww,” Aina and Varys coo.

Looking down, Galo says soberly, “Lio’s never had anyone do stuff for him before. It’s always been him taking care of everyone else. And now he takes care of me.” Clutching his fists, he looks back up with a determined expression. “That’s why I need to do something special! He needs to see that he’s important too! If he’s gonna go all out with all his sweet little words to make me feel good, then I’m gonna sweep him off his feet with the greatest Valentine’s Day ever!”

Looking at each other, the team decides to hear him out.

Sighing, Remi gestures, “The floor is yours.”

“At least Lio’s sensible,” Aina mumbles.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“…And then we will take a walk to a rose garden that spells out his name,” Lio continues as he has the pointing stick go over his whiteboard plan’s points in Gueira and Meis’ apartment. “Where I will give the signal for you two to release the doves so they can assume matoi formation.”

“…Boss?”

“Yes Meis?”

“What the fuck?” The taller man asks, his partner still looking slack-jawed at the whiteboard.

“These are my plans for Valentine’s Day with Galo,” Lio says simply. “As I said when you let me in.”

“Okay,” Meis starts nervously. “But Boss-”

“This is crazy!” Gueira blurts out.

“Excuse me?” Lio just about growls.

“Dude, you can’t petition the government to tear down the Fucksight building to put a statue of Galo up!”

“Hate to gang up on ya,” Meis pipes up, “But I think the fireworks display is a little much.”

“I disagree.” Lio argues.

“Of course you do,” Meis sighs.

“I thought you hated this kind of stuff,” Gueira cuts in, “All that uh, ‘Capitalism is bullshit’ shit, y’know?”

“This is different,” Lio argues. “This is an honest expression of love that is not bothered by such trivial ideas that the media espouses.”

“How?!”

“Because I’m just doing something Galo deserves to have done for him.”

“Look,” Meis says, “It’s cute you wanna do somethin’ fer your boy, but trust me, he’ll be happy with whatever you do, man.”

“No,” Lio disagrees. “Galo deserves more.”

“Boss…”

“He’s always doing things for me,” Lio admits, slightly ashamed. “I should do something to show my appreciation, and if he values things like this, I should at least try to make it work.”

Eyes welling up, his generals squeeze each other as they softly coo, “Boss!”

Regaining composure, Lio’s face returns to determined. “So where were we?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“And then I’ll remove the blindfold to show Lio the controlled burn of the collected Foresight Foundation memorabilia!” Galo explains as he switches slides on his PowerPoint.

“…Wow.” Lucia says.

“Then we’ll ride in a heart-shaped hot air balloon and watch the fireworks that’ll make up the crazy dragon he made that one time! Remember?!” Galo asks as he turns to a slide with said dragon on it. “See?! SEE?! Look at all the pretty colors! Then it’ll turn into Lio’s face,” he explains, turning to a slide of a blurry photo of Lio in mid-sneeze that has Galo’s face blushing, “Aww…”

“Uh, Galo…” Aina tries.

“Anyway!” Galo ignores, slapping his cheeks to focus back on the matter at hand. “Then it’ll add my face, then both our faces with firework me giving firework Lio a kiss on the cheek! And then it’ll end with a big ol’ heart like when we saved the world!” Galo cheers as he spreads his arms out. “You know, when we made Galo de Lion?!”

“Yes Galo,” Remi says exasperatedly, “We were there.”

“Wait,” Varys cuts in, “I spaced out, what happened with the rescue gear carriage ride?”

“Galo,” Ignis says. “How are you going to afford this?”

“Oh!” Galo pipes in remembrance. “I got a blank check from the city to do whatever I wanted as a ‘Thank you for saving the world/ Sorry we arrested you’ gift I could cash in whenever.”

“That worries me.” Remi deadpans.

“Me too.” Aina agrees.

“Now for the city made of chocolate-”

“Okay,” Remi cuts in, “This stops now. Galo, you’re doing too much.”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes, yes you are.”

Gasping, Galo angrily asks, “Does anyone else think that?!”

“YES!” Everyone else says.

“Hmph!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Any suggestions?” Lio asks.

“Drop everything and just take him out to a nice dinner?” Meis remarks.

“No.”

“Boss,” Gueira cuts in. “You don’t need to do this stuff! Galo’s fine with whatever!”

“Galo has settled enough in his life,” Lio argues. “So I am going to spoil him as he was deprived before.”

Sighing, Meis begins, “Boss, if you do something big now…”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“…you’re not going to be able to top it next year.” Remi finishes.

“Yes I will!” Galo protests.

“Normally I’d say you couldn’t, but you’re you.”

“Thank you!”

“But trust me, if being with Soleil has taught me anything…”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“…it’s that sometimes just being there is enough.” Gueira tells him. Shrugging, he takes Meis’ hand into his and smiles softly as he says, “It works for us.”

“Aww,” Meis coos as he presses their heads together, “Darlin’…”

Lio gags.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“But Lio needs this!”

“Galo,” Remi says softly, “Think about what Lio wants.”

“But-!”

“Yeah he likes that stuff,” Lucia cuts in. “But he’s spent his whole life having his heart racing every five seconds.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“He’s felt like he had to do things all big and flashy ever since he was a kid.” Meis explains. “All so he could just get the smallest little spec of attention. Maybe somewhere deep down, he just wants you to be there.”

“Yeah,” Gueira agrees. “Just knowing someone wants him around is probably overwhelming to him as is.”

“…”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“So just take things slow,” Remi says gently as he puts a hand on Galo’s shoulder, “Just appreciate being with each other. A good relationship shouldn’t be based around a constant stream of constant action, you need time just to be comfortable.”

“…I guess that makes sense,” Galo admits as he looks at his feet.

Smiling, Remi gives the shoulder a pat.

“But wait!” Galo jerks suddenly. “Then how am I supposed to win?!”

“Huh?!” Aina pipes up. “Win what?!”

“Win against Lio, duh!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“And whatever he’s planned,” Lio clarifies, “I need to be able to outdo it.”

“What the hell?” Gueira says in confusion.

“I mean,” Meis starts, “Yeah, the goofball probably did plan somethin’ for ya, but why is it a contest?”

“Everything we do is a contest.” Lio states. “And I need to be the winner.”

“…Boss.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Galo.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“We love you…”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“But that’s stupid.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“And here we are,” Lio says as he finishes his account, straightening his tie and dusting off his suit jacket.

“It’s kinda scary how much we think alike sometimes,” Galo says as he hangs his jacket on his chair and rolls up his dress shirt’s sleeves. “But I do like having someone who’s able to keep up with my burning soul for the first time in my life!”

“Well that’s good,” Lio notes. “Since I plan to be a part of it for the rest of my own.”

“GAAAHHHH!” Galo screams as he hides his face behind a menu. “Quit being smooth!”

“That would be like telling you to quit being my muse.”

“LIO!”

Chuckling, Lio relaxes into his seat.

“I am glad we decided to do this,” he admits. “I really do just want to spend time with you, Galo.”

Smile uncharacteristically fond and gentle, Galo takes his hand and says, “Me too.”

Staring into each other’s eyes they enter a trance.

“Uh, boys?” The pizzeria owner cuts in, “Aren’t you a little overdressed just to get some pizza?”

Turning their heads towards him, they say simultaneously, “No.”

Sighing fondly, the man gives them an, “Okay, then. I’ll go get some Inferno Volcano Margherita Megamaxs ready for you two!”

“Thank you,” Lio says gently as Galo whoops, “Oh yeah!”

As he walks away, Galo starts, “Oh! I just remembered!” Reaching under the table for several seconds, he eventually pulls out a medium-sized rectangular cyan box with a white ribbon. “This is for you!”

“Galo,” Lio says in surprise. “There was no need to get me anything, I-”

“‘Can do without nice things,’ I know,” Galo cuts him off. Vibrating with excitement, he pleads, “Just open it!”

Sighing, Lio makes to comply before he remembers something.

“Oh,” he starts as he reaches into his pocket. “This is for you.” He says as he pulls out a small box in black holographic wrapping paper with a fuchsia ribbon and hands it to Galo. “I want you to have this.”

“Lio!” Galo squeals in delight. “You shouldn’t have!”

“So you don’t want it?”

“No, I do!”

“I figured.” Lio teases with a smirk.

“Hurry up and open yours!” Galo insists, bouncing in his seat in excitement. “I can’t wait anymore!”

“You go on ahead,” Lio encourages. “I’ll go after you.”

“Yours is bigger, so you should get started first!”

“Yours is smaller, so it could get lost in the mess; you begin.”

“Lio…”

“Galo…”

A smirk growing on his face as he pushes his head forward, Galo taunts, “You didn’t think I’d give up that easily, did you?”

Meeting his challenge (and forehead) Lio counters, “I will not admit defeat, Galo Thymos.”

“Well-”

_Ripppp!_

_Poof!_

_SLAM!_

Rubbing their heads from where they were slammed together, the two look up to see Burning Rescue with Galo’s present opened, Gueira and Meis mirroring the gesture with Lio’s.

“We had a feeling this would happen,” Aina tells them at their questioning faces.

Smacking them both on the back of the head, the group departs with Gueira calling out, “This is so dumb!”

Once they’ve rubbed away as much pain as they could, the two look at their gifts with astonished glances.

“This is…” Lio says softly as he lifts the picture up.

“Yup!” Galo confirms. “I managed to track down everyone who was in your group and who you were taking care of and sat ‘em down for a photo! Now everyday you can wake up and see how good they’re doing!”

“I…I…”

“Oooh! Is someone lost for words?”

Chuckling and wiping back a tear, Lio retorts, “Not on your life, Galo Thymos.” Smile soft, he says, “Thank you.”

“Aww!” Galo says, pleased. “Just another instance of my burning soul lighting up yours! The Great Galo Thymos does not disappoint, Firebug!” Smirking like an idiot for a minute, his attention is eventually recaptured by his gift. “And, dude! Is this-?!”

“Yes,” Lio confirms in amusement as Galo inspects the miniature crystal replica of Lio de Galon’s matoi fervently. “You seemed quite taken with that one. I can’t make you another, so this is the best I could do.”

“It’s awesome!” Galo declares as he jumps over the table to squeeze Lio while Lio moves the gifts to the side and catches Galo and sets him down to hug him without causing a mess. “You’re the best, Lio!”

Smiling, Lio pats his head and says fondly, “I believe that’s you, Beloved.”

Smiling, they meet for a kiss.

Pressing their foreheads together, Lio breathes, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Galo. I love you.”

Just about brought to tears of joy, Galo sighs and says, “I love you too, Lio. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Tomorrow is actually the anniversary of the first time I posted to this website! And this will be my 50th fic on here overall! I want to thank everyone's who's read and supported my writing, you've all been a big source of happiness for me. I was nervous when I first decided to create an account here, but I'm so glad that I did! Happy Valentine's Day and thank you for everything!


End file.
